Conquering Soundwave
by Hyperbole1729
Summary: Soundwave wants to help Megatron as much as possible and Megatron seizes this opportunity to conquer Soundwave's heart.
1. Chapter 1

They had just scrambled back in the base. This particular defeat was harder to take than usual. They had been so sure it would finally be over. They thought they had won. They slipped, they let their guards down and they lost their advantage.

Soundwave knows he shouldn't blame only himself. But he couldn't help feeling responsible that he failed their leader. Soundwave wasn't one to get drunk with energon usually. But after Megatron had taken a few, he started pushing Soundwave along to drink with him. Soundwave should have refused; he should have cautioned Megatron about not abusing so close to victory. But instead he obeyed his leader's orders and he drank. His loyalty caused them to fail.

These thoughts were plaguing him as he walked towards his chambers to recharge. He would do anything for Megatron, no matter the cost. He had been drawn to Megatron from the first moment they met. His strength, his conviction, his vision of a brighter future, his unwavering spirit, the built of his frame… Everything about Megatron had enchanted Soundwave. He let a longing sigh escape his voice synthesizer. Would Megatron ever notice him he wondered? What could he do to better serve his leader and love? This time, his loyalty and him obeying every command escaping Megatron's heavenly lips resulted in their defeat. He decided to record this observation.

Soundwave let all his cassettes out for the night. He laid down on his berth and his adopted children all curled up around him to give him comfort. They always knew exactly how to calm Soundwave and he slowly drifted into recharge, his mind full of thoughts of Megatron.

A few days later, another one of Megatron's amazing plans failed. This time they had gotten the tiny humans to think the Autobots were evil and that the Decepticons were heroes. They ended up getting quite a good number of energon cubes out of it so all was not lost. And they all had a bit of fun before stopping the good guy act and enslaving the humans. Soundwave will keep fond memories of his time spent dancing. It does not serve the Decepticon cause but if truth be told, he would like to do it again. He saw some humans holding each other while dancing slowly and he couldn't help but think he'd like to do this with Megatron.

Megatron had also seemed to enjoy himself and Soundwave noticed he kept up the good guy act longer than necessary. Megatron would do everything necessary to win this war, no matter how underhanded the tactic is, no matter the sacrifice. Soundwave knew that and he had vowed to do the same. But the spy also knew that under the unwavering leader mask Megatron wore everyday lied hidden a « gentle » heart and during their Decepticon parade, Soundwave thought he saw the mask fall for a moment, just the fraction of a second…

Megatron seems less angry than weary this time and Soundwave wondered if maybe the unwavering robot was starting to crack under the pressure.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatron was feeling weary. All the Decepticons were now safely in the base after yet another defeat. Once again, Megatron had to act like this defeat did not faze him.

« We'll get them next time » he told his troops before angrily sending them to rest and not to bother him under any circumstances for the time being.

Megatron slumped into the commander chair on the Nemesis' bridge. The war machine felt irritation towards himself after all the recent defeats and wondered when the Decepticons will finally win the war. He couldn't let any of his followers see him like this and he knew he had to keep the unwavering act up but Megatron wasn't an unfeeling machine contrary to many's opinions.

But the war can only end in one way: defeat of the Autobots. Megatron would never accept any compromises. He has promised this to the Decepticons after all and it is one of his few real promises. He promised freedom to all of them and he will be the one to give it to them, no matter the sacrifice needed. Still, after all this time of fighting, he longed for victory and celebration.

At that moment, his thought processes were interrupted by the sound of the bridge door opening. Megatron immediately regained his usual composure and let his irritation and annoyance at the disturbance show in his face before turning to see who dared disobeyed his orders. If this was Starscream coming to complain about something, he'd get beaten up so bad he will not be able to function for the next -

Megatron stopped; shocked to see it was Soundwave who disobeyed his order to leave him alone.

« Soundwave... YOU dare to disobey me? » Megatron said, more stumped than angry.

« Megatron, permission to step out of bound requested »

« You have already stepped out of bounds! » Megatron roared angrily while turning his back to Soundwave so his face wouldn't be visible « Explain your disobedience and do it fast! »

Soundwave was looking down, shy and seemingly unsure of himself. He started talking slowly, his metallic voice barely audible.

« Megatron, you seemed depressed. As your loyal follower I wanted to express my concerns »

Megatron felt a wave of dread. Did he let so much show in front of his troops? He cannot afford to show any weakness; he understands so well that the moment he does is the moment he loses everything.

And the last one he wants to show any weakness in front of is Soundwave. His blue third-in-command has always been loyal and devoted. Soundwave is the reason Megatron has been able to stay strong for so long and losing his respect and loyalty is something Megatron could not cope with. As if sensing the exact thoughts of Megatron, Soundwave kept talking

« Megatron, I... I... watch you... a lot... so I know and I understand. You don't have to hide anything with me. » Soundwave's voice was unusually full of care and concern

Megatron wasn't sure how to respond to this. His thought processes kept going back to the « I watch you a lot » and before he could reply anything he felt trembling arms encircling his chest and Soundwave's square chest plate pressed against his back.

Megatron started blushing furiously against his will and his spark flutter deep inside him. He felt understood and also flustered. Very flustered. His hands moved to cradle Soundwave's smaller ones and they stayed like this for a while, Megatron's earlier worries melting away.

« Thank you Soundwave. I don't know what I'd do without your support »

Soundwave simply tightened his grip in response. Megatron broke the embrace and turned around to look at Soundwave. Megatron's spark started beating wildly when his optics roamed Soundwave's equally flustered face. His thought processes were slow and foggy but he knew very well what he wanted to do. It was something he had considered many times before and was waiting for the perfect opportunity. And this opportunity was now.

« Remove your mouth guard Soundwave »

The blue robot obeyed nervously. Megatron smirked and traced Soundwave's now exposed lips with one finger, delighted at the moan he induced. He roughly grabbed his subordinate's tantalizing hips and pulled him closer while lifting his chin with his hands in one perfectly calculated and graceful motion. Empowered by Soundwave's complete submission, Megatron conquered the other's lips with his own.

Yes. This is exactly what he wanted, what he needed from Soundwave. Megatron had always acted gentler towards Soundwave and for a time he had thought it was because Soundwave was the perfect soldier, always ready to obey every command, never failing him. But that wasn't true. Megatron had never really looked at the spy master as just another soldier like the rest of his troop. He always held Soundwave as special and had figured out ages ago he was in love with the expressionless mech. And now he was finally claiming what was his and he felt wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

Soundwave was still trembling as he flew in the night sky. He wasn't able to keep calm. His thought processes kept going back to the events that happened earlier.

Before he had known what was happening, he was in front of Megatron disobeying his order to leave him alone. He had been worried about his leader and as he was fretting about trying to do something or not, his feet took him to the bridge.

Then things were messy in his head. He had hugged Megatron lovingly, his feelings overcoming his logic circuit. He had expected retribution for his rash actions but instead Megatron turned around and looked at him with burning desire. Soundwave had not been able to move or speak as the strong warlord brought their lips together and roamed his hand everywhere on Soundwave's frame in a very Megatron-way; rough and strong yet gentle and caring at the same time, the way he always has been with Soundwave.

When Megatron broke their kiss, Soundwave felt weak in his knee and almost collapsed from the emotional shock. It had felt so good, so right. It's like he was built to be in Megatron's arms.

Then Megatron took on a stern face and said:

"This does not erase the fact you have disobeyed me. I shall give you a fitting punishment. You are to depart tonight on a special mission. Alone."

"Where to Megatron?" he had answered, still breathless and feeling uneasy at the thought of leaving his children behind.

Megatron gave him some coordinates and told him there was a potential energy source there they could exploit. Soundwave was to gather information about it. Considering the usual punishment Starscream usually received in the form of beatings or extremely dirty work, this could have been worse for Soundwave. Megatron didn't add more details but told Soundwave to recharge a bit if necessary and get to depart in approximately 2 earth-hours.

And now, Soundwave was making his way to the designated place still shaken by Megatron's kiss. It wasn't a secret that Megatron had often used others for interfacing and manipulate but Soundwave didn't want to be one of many. He loved Megatron and would do anything for him but having the one you love kiss you, touch you without loving you is too cruel.

Soundwave sighed once more as he landed. He would reflect upon this later. Right now he needed to focus on his small punishment. He landed on a deserted field with nothing around but a few bushes and the stars in the sky. This was weird. There was no power plant of any sort, nothing. He looked around and focused. His sensors picked up a very familiar energy signature from a nearby bush. What was he doing here Soundwave wondered as he confusingly approached said bush.

As soon as Soundwave stood right in front of the bush, Megatron transformed back from his gun form.

"I see you are right on time Soundwave"

"Megatron, I was not aware you'd also be here. What are your orders?"

What did Megatron had in mind? Why was he here? Was this still some sort of punishment? Soundwave was extremely nervous as his optics fixed Megatron's smiling lips. He wanted nothing more than to taste them again, but he also didn't want to. As long as Megatron didn't love him – and how could he wondered Soundwave – he didn't want to.

"I'm here for your… punishment" Megatron replied in a devious tone "You see Soundwave, I didn't drag you out here to investigate energy. I dragged you out here to entertain me and keep me company."

Megatron was now standing so dangerously close to him. Soundwave could feel the powerful warrior's breath on his face and could barely keep himself from pulling the silver face into another deep kiss. He wanted to but knew he shouldn't. It's not like he had never been this physically close to Megatron before. They had on numerous occasions. But their earlier kiss had opened a door that could not be closed anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron had no intention of punishing Soundwave in any way, but he enjoyed teasing him in such a way. He leaning so close to Soundwave he could feel the heat of embarrassment radiating from the other Decepticon. He removed Soundwave's inconvenient mouth guard once more.

"Now Soundwave, don't move and don't make any sound" he said licking his lips.

Megatron tilted his head to the right and went straight for the neck, gently kissing it and licking it while his hands caressed first Soundwave's square hips and then moved to his aft.

Megatron loved feeling how much Soundwave seemed to melt in the touch as he alternatively bit his lip and then opened his mouth obviously suppressing every sound threatening to escape his throat. The silver mech had to resist the urge to take Soundwave completely right then. This was Soundwave, the one he had wanted for so long, the one he loved. He wanted to take his time as this was so much more than the opportunity to interface. Yes, Megatron the violent and fearsome leader of the Decepticons wanted it all: the dates, the cuddles, the emotional connection.

"Alright you can move and speak now Soundwave" Megatron said, panting, while a single step back in order to cool down.

Immediately, Soundwave's hands grabbed Megatron's upper back and pulled him into a heated kiss. The blue mech's grip was desperate and his fingers were delightfully scratching his leader's back. This time, it was Megatron who moaned.

As if the sound woke Soundwave from a trance, he suddenly pushed Megatron away and turned around clutching his own chest.

"What's wrong Soundwave?" Megatron was feeling uneasy. Had he misread Soundwave? Did Soundwave not want the same thing he did?

Soundwave did not answer.

"Talk to me Soundwave. This is not an order but a request"

Soundwave turned again to face Megatron but kept his face looking on his left. He stood silently for a time and Megatron waited, distraught.

Finally the quiet robot began to talk in his lovely metallic voice

"Megatron I can't do this with you"

"Why not? Don't you love me Soundwave?"

Megatron could tell Soundwave tensed at his words

"Yes I do. My feelings are not the problem"

Suddenly it made sense to Megatron. He had read Soundwave perfectly; Soundwave does indeed want the same thing he wants. Except, his third in command had failed to see what Megatron wanted.

"Soundwave, I give you permission to read my emotions right now. You might find something to your liking"

Megatron felt the familiar intrusion in his being. He rarely allowed it but whenever he did, he enjoyed it.

"Do you understand now Soundwave? I may have used interfacing a few times to abuse and manipulate others but it's not what I want with you. I want so much more than a physical fling."

He sounded ridiculous to his own ears but that was of no importance right now. Right now, he just needed to make Soundwave understand. And judging by his beaming smile, he did understand.


End file.
